Despues de un tiempo!
by x.AliceCullenHale.x
Summary: Bella se muda a los Angeles a sus 22 años encontrara viejos amigos y nuevas amistades o amores? Un amor nuevo, uno no correspondido, un bebe en camino, un accidente, Que sucedera? T/H BXE AXJ RXE Mal summary
1. Encuentros!

BELLA POV

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo 22 años y me acabo de mudar a Los Ángeles, porque empezare a trabajar en una empresa de aparatos médicos, la mas famosa de E.U.A, la compañía "Twilight", estoy nerviosa, aparte completamente sola me acabo de mudar de Forks y deje a todos mis amigos allá, si es que se les puede llamar amigos, ya que después de Alice y Rosalie no e vuelto a tener verdaderos amigos, lamentablemente ellas se mudaron mucho antes que yo y desde entonces no se nada de ellas.

Al fin entre era un lugar muy grande y lujoso, estaba completamente perdida así que decidí preguntarle a la recepcionista.

Buenos días – me dirigí a ella y note que puso una sonrisa en su rostro- disculpe estoy buscando este departamento, me podría decir por donde debo ir

Oh Buenos días- exclamo- tu debes ser Isabella Swan, claro tu departamento esta en el cuarto piso, sube al elevador y al llegar será lo primero que veras.

Muchas gracias- respondí y comencé a caminar, subí al elevador y si al llegar al cuarto piso lo primero que vi fue mi respectivo lugar, sin embargo algo llamo mucho la atención, una figura muy familiar para mi que se encontraba al lado de mi silla con el teléfono en la mano, no podía ser ella o si?

Rosi, rose?- le pregunte con temor a que no fuera ella

Y si ella voltio y estuve cien por ciento segura de que si era ella

O por dio Bella, bells?- me pregunto y corrió hacia mi abrazándome e invadiéndome de preguntas.

La misma- le dije, correspondiendo su abrazo

Me tienes que contar todo, que has hecho, como es que viniste, que te trae hasta aquí, o que emoción Bella- dijo Rosalie sin soltarme

Claro rose, te cuento todo, en cuento tu igual me cuentes todo- le dije acariciando el pequeño bulto de su vientre que ya se hacia notar

Por supuesto, vamos a la cafetería allí hablaremos –dijo Rose

Pero mi trabajo- le conteste algo frustrada

No te preocupes, yo me encargo de eso- me contesto Rosalie y llamo a una joven me pareció escuchar que su nombre es Maria, le dijo que me supliera hasta que volviera.

Caminamos juntas hasta la cafetería y me comenzó a platicar de todo lo que hizo tanto ella como Jasper, su mellizo, estaba tan emocionada al fin los volvía a ver a todos los que una vez fueron mis amigos y de pronto desaparecieron.

Así que te casaste con Emmet?- pregunte confusa- no lo puedo creer tanto que se odiaban y míralos ahora, esperan su primer bebe

Si, fue algo impredecible, nunca llegue a pensar lo sensible y cariñoso que podría ser Emmy- me dijo con una gran sonrisa

Y cuento tiempo tienes? ¿Ya sabes que va a ser? – pregunte entusiasmada seria tía

No aun no lo se, tengo cuatro meses hasta el quinto me lo dirán- me dijo un poco triste, se nota que se moría de ganas por saber- Emmet quiere un niño pero Alice asegura que será niña, y como sabes que a Emmet le encanta llevarle la contraria a su hermana insiste en que será niño

Espera dijiste Alice? – pregunte emocionada- Ali, licee la pequeña monstruito, la duendecillo?

Si la misma, recuerda es hermanita de Emmet- me dijo Rose mientras tomaba un poco de Te helado

Es cierto, oye Rose y como es que estas en la empresa, se me había olvidado preguntarte- le pregunte, me estaba invadiendo esa duda

Que no sabes que la empresa es de los Cullen?- me pregunto Rosalie con cara de no puede ser

De la familia de Alice- dije- no, no sabía

No me digas que ya no te acuerdas de Carlisle, no el te entrevisto- me pregunto

No me entrevisto un tal Edward – le asegure a Rose – oye y Alice no viene por aquí- quería verla estaba emocionada

Si debe de venir en un rato con Esme a ver a Edward y Carlisle- me dijo mientras buscaba a Emmet con la mirada

No me digas que Edward es novio de Alice- le dije algo decepcionada recordando la entrevista que tuve con el

No claro que no, es su hermano, no recuerdas que tenía un hermano en Inglaterra, de hecho es su mellizo y por el y la empresa se vinieron a vivir acá –dijo Rosalie

Ah, si recuerdo – le dije con un gran suspiro, de pronto escuche que Rosalie llamo a alguien

Emmet ven, mira quien esta aquí – dijo señalándome y pude notar la expresión de Emmet


	2. De compras!

EMMET POV

Salí a buscar a mi Rose, estaba preocupado por ella, aparte en la noche tendríamos una cena y la iba a llevar de compras junto a mi pequeña hermana loca por las compras, cuando de pronto la vi sentada muy a gusto en la cafetería con una joven que se me hacia muy familiar, cuando me llamo mi Rose.

Emmet ven, mira quien esta aquí – me dijo mi Rosalie señalando a la joven que estaba a su lado.

Enana- dije- eres tu? Isabella, bella, bells, que gusto volver a verte, que haces por acá?

Trabajare en la empresa- me contesto algo sonrojada- y me vine a vivir a Los Ángeles

Magnifico – le conteste- hoy en la noche tendremos una cena que te parece si vas con nosotros ira toda la familia y personas conocidas, es una cena de trabajo.

Pero Emmet no creo que sea apropiado- me contesto

No, al contrario, Bella es mas ve con nosotros de compras, vamos a comprar los vestidos- esta vez mi Rose era la que la estaba convenciendo

Bueno esta bien iré-respondió Bella

ALICE POV

Estaba con mi mama caminando por los pasillos de la empresa en busca de mi padre, ay que yo iría con mis hermanos, rose y jasper a comprar y ella acompañaría a papa al hospital a buscar un suplente para la noche.

Alice por favor lleguen puntuales en la noche- me dijo mi madre despidiéndose de mi- nos vemos al rato cariño

Si mama no te preocupes al rato- me despedí de Esme.

Seguí caminando en busca de mi familia sin antes toparme en el camino con esa persona tan especial para mí.

Hola pequeña lista para ir de compras- me dijo Jasper dándome un beso en la mejilla

Hola larguirucho, claro yo siempre- le dije con una gran sonrisa- vamos por los demás.

Claro Alice, solo dame un momento me iré a despedir de Maria- me dijo retirándose de mi lado.

En ese momento sentí que mi corazón se partía en dos, me dolía tanto verlo con esa tipa, saber que ella solo lo quería por dinero, ush la odiaba.

Diviértete amor- escuche como Maria le decía ya a lo lejos a Jasper, mientras el caminaba hacia a mi

Vamos Alice, creo que están en la cafetería- me dijo señalando hacia delante

Claro- le conteste y comenzamos a caminar

Al llegar a la cafetería, vi a una persona muy familiar para mí, alguien a quien extrañaba y no veía hace un buen tiempo, me separe de Jasper y corrí hacia ella.

Bella, bells- grite emocionada y me abalancé a sus brazos

Ali, lice- me abrazo

Se despego de mi y abrazo a Jasper, todos fuimos muy amigos en la secundaria, y ahora nos volvemos a encontrar. Después se me quedo viendo al igual que a Jasper.

No me digan- dijo con cara picara- ustedes también son pareja- pregunto ingenuamente Bella, eso me puso algo triste, me sonroje, al igual que Jasper, eso fue un indicio bueno, creo.

No, como crees- dijo el ocultando el sonrojo y poniéndose serio- yo tengo novia se llama Maria.

Bella pudo notar que me entristecí, sin embargo cambie rápidamente de tema, nos quedamos un buen rato platicando hasta que decidí levantarme.

Bueno ya vamonos- dije sonriente, amo las compras- cada minuto perdido es tiempo menos en una tienda

Los demás comenzaron a reírse, se pararon de sus asientos y comenzamos a salir del lugar en dirección a un centro comercial.

Enana- me dijo Emmet, odiaba que me llamara así- y Edward no va a venir?

Si, dijo que nos alcanzaría en el centro comercial- dije

Ok

Al llegar al centro comercial empezamos a buscar en todas las tiendas hasta que encontramos una de solo vestidos, los mas hermosos de toda la plaza, de todos tamaños y colores, ya que para Rose no iba a ser tan fácil encontrar un vestido. Los chicos se sentaron en un sillón dentro de la tienda a esperar, ya que ellos ya tenían su traje.

Alice estos vestidos son muy caros- me dijo Bellas con una mueca- y yo no traigo tanto dinero.

No te preocupes por eso Bells- le conteste- yo lo pago. Oh mira Rose este vestido es precioso por que no te lo pruebas.

Tienes razón- le di el vestido y se lo fue a probar.

Cuando salio se veía realmente hermosa, el vestido era corto y algo ancho, de color blanco con algunos toques y franjas beige, bordado del busto, era halter y también estaba bordado en la orilla estaba calado, relucía su pequeño vientre entre todo el vestido.

Te ves bellísima amor- le dijo mi hermano besándola

Gracias- le contesto Rose.

JASPER POV

Ya teníamos un buen rato esperando, ya que Alice y Bella aun no encontraban vestido, rose las ayudaba a encontrar uno que les gustara, mientras Emmet y yo hablábamos.

Jasper, que le ves a Maria- me pregunto, mirando fijamente a su pequeña hermana

No lo se, es muy bonita y tierna- le conteste, mirando a Alice

Pero no tiene cerebro- me dijo

Lo se, a veces me pregunto lo mismo, pero aun así la quiero- le dije decidido de mi, sin dejar de mirar a esa pequeña, que sin admitirlo a veces me traía babeando.

Pues, piensa bien eso Jas, mira que ella no es una buena persona- me dijo, después se levanto y fue por Rosalie

Me quede pensando un poco, sin darme cuenta de que Alice ya había escogido un vestido y se lo estaba probando al salir, me quede embobado con ella, sin embargo enseguida pensé en Maria y olvide mis tontas ideas acerca de Alice. Ella se acerco a mi y a su hermano y nos pregunto.

Que tal me veo- dijo con una gran sonrisa, llevaba un vestido negro estraple hasta un poco debajo de la rodilla, con un moño del mismo color debajo del busto.

Preciosa- conteste automáticamente sin pensar antes, ella se sonrojo, yo ya no sabia que decir sin embargo Emmet me salvo

Enana, si no fueras mi hermanita y no estuviera casado con mi Rose, te pediría que fueras mi novia te ves muy hermosa- le dijo su hermano.

Gracias osote por eso te amo- y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Alice por favor ven- escuchamos todos que Bella la llamaba desde el probador

Ay por favor Bells, sal de allí, te ves muy linda con ese vestido- le dijo corriendo para sacarla del probador.

Y si como había mencionado Alice, Bella se veía muy bien con un vestido blanco de tirantes, corto hasta arriba de la rodilla, con encajes y un moño debajo del busto.

EDWARD POV

Buscaba en cada tienda a mis hermanos, y no había rastro de ellos, hasta que llegue a una tienda solo de vestidos, note que Alice traía un vestido negro y daba brinquitos junto a los demás, cuando volteé a ver al frente de ellos se encontraba un Ángel vestido de blanco con cabello castaño y ojos caramelo, la misma ángel que había entrevistado hacia una semana para entrar a trabajas en la empresa de mi padre

**______________________________________________________________________**

**Espero les halla gustado el capitulo gracias por el review, espero sigan pasando y leyendo la historia, se me ocurren muchas ideas, los vestidos de las chicas los pondré en mi perfil.**


End file.
